Seriously NOT in Love with YOU
by TroylerKlaine93
Summary: Kurt can't seem to get over Blaine but desperately tries to. He gets involved with another guy and realizes that he can't take things seriously, because his heart doesn't belong to anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Getting Over Him

It had been two weeks since Kurt had re-auditioned and was accepted into NYADA. His performance at the Winter Showcase was outstanding; he even put Rachel to tears. Madame Carmen Tibideaux had surprised him with the unexpected slot and he had known that was just how she wanted it. He had gone into that performance quite nervous because he wasn't prepared and had absolutely none of his usual props, which he usually used in all his performances. However, Kurt had realized that's what she was looking for and gave it all he had.

It was now a week before Christmas and he was looking forward to spending the holidays with Rachel in their Brooklyn, New York apartment. Both had refused to go back home to Ohio to spend it with their families and friends. It wasn't that they didn't love them; it was just that they hadn't felt at home the last time they returned and didn't want to feel the pain anymore. Not only that, but Kurt was under the impression that both his father and Carole were heading out of state for a family Christmas party.

The night was growing late and the two of them were just enjoying each other's company, however, Rachel had looked up from reading her book and noticed Kurt was looking very down. Not moving from where she was, she sat and watched him as he seemed to go deeper and deeper into thought, looking like he was about to cry. She still sat where she was and started to think to herself. _"I haven't seen him like this since before Thanksgiving, I thought Kurt and Blaine had made up. Though it's not like I really asked him how he had felt about their current relationship. I have no idea if they remained friends, if they fought over the phone, or if they talked about wanting to get back together."_ Rachel was however going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing she did. Kurt finally realized his best friend staring at him like he was some television show and was kind of annoyed.

"Can I help you with something?" Kurt said looking at Rachel, quite annoyed with her staring. He looked down again and went back into his deep thinking. "_I really want to call Blaine; I did tell him we were going to see each other for Christmas. I really wish Rach would stop staring at me, it's uncomfortable… I'm not a television show."_

"I just happened to look up and saw you deep in thought, you look quite depressed and hurt, that's not really wrong?" Rachel replied, trying to stay calm at Kurt's snarky response. She was only trying to help her best friend by taking notice that he was clearly upset.

"I seriously haven't seen you like this since Blaine told you about him cheating. I'm starting to get a little worried Kurt." she continued to tell him, she was trying to be as straight with him as possible without letting him get overly defensive and protective about his personal life. Kurt was a hard person to talk to when it came to his life especially his personal life; he spent so much of his life in a box that it was now hard for him to share things with others, even close friends and family. Kurt looked back up at Rachel; she could see he was in pain. However, she wanted him to come to her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, I I'm just a little irritated and confused." Kurt said stuttering at the last part. He looked at Rachel his eyes were red and puffy, and was ready to cry.

"Kurt, what's the matter? I haven't seen you like this in a long time." She replied back to him, concern written on her face.

"I'm just going through a lot, I-I've lost my boyfriend, I'm going to be starting late at a new school, I'm confused on how I feel about my boyfriend… well I guess now ex-boyfriend. On top of it I'm spending Christmas with only one person." Kurt had stated trying to say everything all at once, he had started to cry at the realization that Blaine wasn't by his side anymore. He was a mess and Rachel didn't know really know how to help him. She was getting over Finn, but was in the middle of seeing another guy as well. Rachel didn't know how to contemplate just as much as Kurt, they were both a mess.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, Kurt looked at Rachel and scowled figuring it was Brody and he wasn't in the mood for company. _"__What?" _Rachel had answered with her eyes and shrugged as Kurt got up to open the door.

"Surprise!" Burt yelled once he heard the door slide open and turned himself to the side trying to pop his head around the huge Christmas tree he was holding.

"Dad!" Kurt screeched and jumped in to hug his father; he was shocked and completely thrilled to see his dad in the doorway, completely blocking the entrance to their Brooklyn apartment.

"Are you going to just stand there and hug me or allow me into your apartment?" Burt jokingly said to his son who had a death hug on him in the doorway of his and Rachel's apartment shock and joy still on his face.

"Huh, Oh yeah yeah, come in come in… sorry" he said apologetically, as he tried to unwrap his arms from his father, but his cashmere sweatshirt got caught in the tree and he was stuck. Kurt hadn't even realized that he didn't invite his dad in yet because he was so surprised and overjoyed.

"Are you going to let go and let me in?" Burt said again now a little annoyed by his son. Kurt was trying to get himself out of the tree and didn't hear his father at all; Rachel stood by the couch and started to giggle which Kurt heard.

"So not funny Rach, would you help me please?" she walked over to him and started to help even though Kurt had been annoyed with the fact that she giggled at him. Burt hadn't even heard Kurt say that he was stuck.

"KURT, What the heck are you doing?" Burt said very stern and loud, Kurt stopped for a moment and realized his dad was getting frustrated with standing out in the hall still not able to go in the apartment.

"I'm stuck dad, I guess I should've waited for you to put the tree down to hug you." He laughed; he couldn't believe he was stuck in a Christmas tree. He was still shocked and surprised he thought his dad was out of Ohio with Carole at one of her family members Christmas parties.

Finally being released from the tree thanks to Rachel's help he backed off of his father and immediately started speaking like a broken record.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Carole were spending Christmas with Carole's family." Kurt asked his father speaking rather quickly. Helping his dad put the tree down. "I hope you didn't leave her just to see me, you should be with Carole for Christmas. It's special and romantic for you guys. Besides we…"Kurt was interrupted by his father.

"Whoa, Whoa Kurt slow down… I came to see my son in his new New York apartment. I wanted to spend some time with you and I already had talked to Carole about it, she's fine." Burt replied to his son heading towards the small brunette haired girl whom was standing back over next to the couch, she was waiting anxiously to say something to Burt, but Kurt was speaking a mile a minute.

"Hey Rachel!" he said giving her a hug, Burt was like a third father to Rachel and she very much enjoyed his company back at home when she spent time at Kurt and Finn's house. She smiled and hugged him back concern was written on her face. Burt had quickly realized this as soon as he let her go. Figuring it had to do something with Kurt he decided to ask his son for some tea because it was a long flight for him.

"Kurt, would you mind making me some tea please? This old man needs to sit and relax." Burt said to him; taking a seat on the couch patting the seat next to him for Rachel. Kurt without hesitation walked into the kitchen area of their apartment and started grabbing what he needed.

"So Rachel what's on your mind?" he asked her pointing to Kurt and putting his other finger on his lips to make sure she didn't speak to loud. The last thing he needed was his son going all diva on the two of them. Rachel hesitated for a moment trying to gather her thoughts together. She wanted to tell him what was going on, but didn't want to betray Kurt. Finally she looked at him her eyes were questioning with what she should tell him. However he gave Rachel a calming look, he already had a feeling on what this was about and he agreed with her full heartedly. She could see that there was no harm in telling Burt what was going on with his son so she started to talk very quietly.

"I've been watching Kurt the past few days and he's absolutely miserable, he has no idea what to do anymore." She paused for a minute and looked over to where Kurt was waiting for the water to boil. Rachel knew she had to do this so she could help Kurt, he just hadn't been himself for the past week and she hated seeing him like that. She looked back at Burt and continued to speak.

"Every time I see him he looks like he's about to cry and he keeps on talking about Blaine, I don't care if they're not dating, but Kurt needs him in his life. Whether he thinks that I don't know." Rachel stopped talking, she was done and Burt looked a little shocked even though he knew where this conversation was going to go. He honestly didn't know what to say right at this moment, but he knew Rachel was right. The two of them knew how much Blaine meant to Kurt and vice versa, the two couldn't live without each other. Burt looked at Rachel and finally started to say something.

"You know Kurt and his ways, once something is stuck in his head it's very hard to change it. I kind of have an idea but…" He was interrupted by the sound of the kettle going off and Kurt asking him how he wanted it, Burt just said black. He poured the water into a decent size mug with tea leaves they had gotten from one of the local shops and handed it to his father before shoving himself in between the two on the couch. He was still all smiles, though deep down he was hurt and both Rachel and Burt could see it. The two of them looked at each other nodded and Kurt knew something was up.

"So what have you two been talking about?" Kurt was quite curious and knew they probably wouldn't tell him.

"Well it's late I'm going to head to bed, it's nice to see you Burt. Night Kurt" she said, she didn't want to get in the middle of what looked like a Kurt intervention. She was right, from her room she could hear Burt clear his throat and start to speak.

"So how have you been bud? It seems like you've gotten settled in pretty well." He said to his son, Kurt could see there was more on his dads mind. He honestly didn't care right now because he hasn't seen his father in almost three months. Things were going to be asked eventually, so minds as well have this conversation now and get it over with.

"Dad I know you're worried about me, but I'm getting over this break up perfectly fine." He looked at his father, and knew his dad didn't buy a word that he had just said. Kurt wanted to get over this by himself; he wanted to prove that he could do this on his own.

"Kurt buddy you don't need to go through these things on your own, I will be here for as long as I can to always help you out with things." Burt had said to his son putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He wanted Kurt to feel like he could always come to him when he was down or in trouble. However, he knew how Kurt could be when it came to personal things; his son would get very protective about what happens personally between him and another person. It's how he's always been.

Kurt looked at his father for a moment and started to think about telling his dad what's been going on. Not that his father didn't already know. As he thought about Blaine he got teary eyed as to what he was probably doing at this very moment. He wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms and tell him everything was going to be OK. However, even though Kurt called him in November and said things were fine; he still wasn't ready to forgive Blaine just yet. Burt looked at Kurt and realized he was hurt by this conversation and it hurt him to see his son this way and was determined to fix it.

"Let's go to bed and sleep on things, we'll talk more later." Burt had decided it was best to let things be for now. Kurt looked up his eyes glossy from his tears and nodded his head.

He cleared his throat and said "Thank You!"

"For what?" his dad was confused, Kurt had nothing to be thankful for. He knows Burt will always be there for him when he can; he is his father after all.

"Everything, I love you dad." He immediately threw his arms around his father and didn't let go for a little while.

Burt pulled his son closer to him and whispered in his ear "There is nothing else I'd rather do than be your father Kurt. I love you and I want you to be happy and safe." For the first time in a while Kurt was actually happy, his father always knew how to fix things without doing much.

"You take my bed, I sleep here I know how uncomfortable the couch would be for you, night dad." Kurt told him as he set up the couch for himself so he could try and sleep as peacefully as possible.


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

It's almost one in the morning over in Ohio and the streets are getting very quiet at which sometimes scare people, but no one worries too much. Blaine is at home, his parents are away again as usual and Sam his only guy friend left at McKinley is away back with his family for Christmas. Blaine sits on his bed and tries to think about what he's going to do. Does he call Kurt? Is he supposed to let Kurt call him? Blaine doesn't even know what to do anymore he's been so lost without Kurt and he knows he has himself to blame. When he realized what time it was he decided to sleep on things and figure out more tomorrow. He lay down and started to drift off into a deep sleep.

_"__Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever, watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me. About you. You move me, Kurt." Blaine was dreaming about the time he first kissed Kurt. "We should go practice." He said._

_"__I thought we were" Kurt smiled and they started to kiss again. Neither of them hearing the rest of the warblers sneak in and start cheering and clapping for the two of them. A lot of them were yelling about time as well. The scene changed and they were in Kurt's bedroom, Kurt had just come up from the kitchen with snacks for him and Blaine. He could see Blaine was upset and that he had his phone in his hands. _

_"__Whose Chandler?" he asked Kurt, he was quite upset. And Kurt was quite appalled by the fact that Blaine had been going through his phone. _

_"__Why are you going through my phone?" Kurt says a little annoyed _

_"__I wasn't going through your phone, it's just that it keeps buzzing because Chandler won't stop texting you." Blaine continued as he read Chandler's text's out to Kurt reading them with devastation and annoyance. _

_Kurt now irritated and mad at the fact that his boyfriend didn't trust him with another guy and tells Blaine to give him his phone. The two of them immediately get into a fight because Blaine sees this as cheating and Kurt doesn't see it that way. He says it's the same thing that happened between him and Sebastian. They continue to fight and Blaine walks out and leaves Kurt by himself. _

_Things change again and they're at prom where Kurt had just won prom queen. Kurt runs into the hallway, Blaine runs to follow. "Kurt, Kurt Stop." He reaches him and sees Kurt turn towards him crying "It was just a stupid joke." He says trying to stop him from crying. Kurt continued to cry as he spat out "No, All that hate and they were just afraid to say it out loud so they did it by secret ballad." Blaine sat down against the lockers as Kurt did the same and he asked him what he wanted to do. "So you have two options, one being we can leave here and go home or two you can go back in there and show them that their words don't hurt." _

_Kurt looked at Blaine lovingly and stood back up he started to speak with anticipation "I'm going to show them they can't touch me, they can't touch us. What we have is way more important." He took Blaine's hand and pulled him up and then they walked back to the gym. Kurt walked up on to the stage where was standing and was ready to crown him queen. As soon as the crown was placed on his head and he was handed his stave he went in front of the mic and very bravely and proudly said "Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." He then continued off stage where he was standing next to Dave Karofsky who was that years Prom King and whispered that now was his chance. Instead Karofsky ran off and left Kurt in the spotlight alone. Blaine stepped in and asked him "May I have this dance?" Kurt happily grabbed his hand and started to slow Dance._

There was a ringing noise within the music and it started to annoy Blaine and he realized he'd been dreaming and was just woken into reality by his phone. He had no idea what time it was or anything and he couldn't find his phone anywhere. It didn't help that he was still half asleep and didn't go to bed until almost 2 in the morning. After feeling around his whole bed and not finding it he reluctantly decided to get out of the bed. Actually he kind of fell out of the bed because he was too tired and weak to realize what he was doing. His phone went off again and Blaine realized just how loud his phone was because he ended up finding his phone in his back pack out by the bathroom in the hall. Unfortunately when he reached the phone he missed the call for the 5th time. Blaine rubbed his eyes and realized he missed Burt's call five times, he also realized that it was 10 minutes till noon.

He took his phone and went downstairs into the kitchen; he dialed Burt's number as he searched the kitchen for food. It rang once, twice, the third time Burt picked up the phone "Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"I've been alright" Blaine yawned into the phone "I just was thinking about things and what Kurt and I talked about last month." he started to yawn again, but he was also starting to get teary eyed.

"You don't sound alright, everything ok." Burt yelled into the phone

"Where are you?" Blaine asked him curiously, he could barely hear some of what Burt even told him.

"I'm out at the mall with Kurt and Rachel; I wanted to call you about something." he yelled again "It's very noisy in this place I can barely hear you, and I'm sure you're having the same problem"

"Ya I am, wait you're with Kurt?" he asked, the tone in his voice changing real quick as he perked up to the sound of Kurt's name. The two of them hadn't spoken sense Thanksgiving and things were starting to feel weird.

"Blaine you sound tired and upset, what's going on?" Burt figured if he couldn't get it out of his son he could count on Blaine. However, he was being somewhat reluctant about things because all he wanted to do was fix things.

"Blaine" Burt called out. Blaine hadn't even realized that he zoned out.

"I'm sorry I've just been thinking about a lot of things, I miss Kurt like crazy and I know we made up over Thanksgiving but it's just not the same." He had said starting to tear up "Not only that but I've been home with nothing to do because my parents are away and Sam's away with his family. Pretty much all I've been doing the past two days is sleep, cry, and attempt to write a song for Kurt."

"Dad who are you talking to?" Kurt yelled over to him, he and Rachel just came out of the store they were in. Burt put his finger up, so Kurt knew to wait. Over in Ohio Blaine could hear Kurt's sweet voice and that was it he started to ball his eyes. He missed Kurt so much and really wanted to fix everything.

"Buddy, I'll call you later ok. Try to refocus yourself and get some sleep." Burt said to Blaine a bit quieter than before because Kurt was heading over to where his father was. Blaine just hung up the phone and then sat on the bar stool in the kitchen continuing to cry. He didn't realize just how much he wanted Kurt back until he heard his voice again.

After crying, Blaine sat there and started to think more about things. _"Why did Burt call? Am I really this lost without Kurt? I mean seriously I talked to him last month and I feel like it's been a lifetime. I know this whole thing is more my fault, but he also was ignoring me and really wasn't taking his part in our relationship. Really wish Sam were here right now, he had been helping me with things and now Christmas is two days away and I'm home with no one."_

He finally decided that he was just going to get some pizza and then go lay down some more, he had a headache now and wanted it to go away.

Back in New York Burt, Kurt and Rachel were just getting home from the mall. They were out almost all day. They had just walked into the apartment and Kurt started asking questions.

"Dad who were you talking to at the mall? It seemed important. Was it Carole? Is she ok?" Kurt stated starting to panic.

"Calm down Carole is fine bud; it was just some business stuff no need to worry." He looked at Rachel his eyes stern, telling her he hasn't asked Blaine the big question yet. Rachel then decided to ask Kurt if he wanted to go out and grab dinner at one of the local restaurants. He looked at her suspiciously for a moment but decided it might be the best sense it was getting late and they had nothing cooking for dinner yet.

"You're welcome to join Burt?" Rachel asked him, she already knew the answer but had to make it seem like she didn't know what he was up to.

"No, I'm ok. You kids have fun." He said

"You sure dad?" Kurt asked him as he pulled the door open.

"I'm fine, have fun." Burt replied to his son, and Kurt walked out the door. Burt then pulled out his phone when the door shut. He dialed Blaine and waited for him to answer the phone.

Blaine had still been in bed, he really wasn't feeling well. The conversation he had earlier with Burt tore him, especially after hearing Kurt's voice. Honestly, he really hoped Burt didn't call him back. Everything is just too painful for him right now. Blaine was now just lying in bed not sleeping but thinking when he heard his phone go off. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Burt, he decided to push past what happened earlier and he answered the phone.

"Hello" he said starting to sit up realizing it was 8 o'clock at night.

"Hey Kiddo, I told you I'd call you back later. Did you get some rest and eat? You sound better than you did earlier." Burt said to him, happy that Blaine had at least sounded better.

"Well umm, I kind of slept all day. After I got off the phone with you I just broke down. Knowing that you were with Kurt and talking to me. I honestly kind of felt bad, and knowing that I hurt Kurt kills me and I…" he continued to ramble on but Burt interrupted.

"Blaine" He tried to say but Blaine kept going on and he knew if he didn't get him to stop he'd start crying again. So he cleared his throat to try and interrupt him again.

"Ehh Emm BLAINE!" he said louder, Blaine stopped talking.

"Good, now that I have your attention." Burt said calmly "We can talk. I don't want you to say anything until I'm done ok."

"Yes, I won't say anything" Blaine told him a little antsy as to what Burt wanted to say to him, he just went down stairs grabbed some chips and sat on the couch.

"Good, now I was thinking about something for a long time and I've talked to some others about this as well." He'd told him, though the only person he talked to about it was Rachel. However, he didn't want Kurt or Blaine to know that.

"I've been noticing how Kurt is out in New York and it's a great place for him he loves it, but I want this Christmas to be special for him. I also want this Christmas to be special for you, and you can't do that if you're at home by yourself." Burt told him, he wanted that to settle into his head before he asked him the big question.

"uh-um" he was speechless, he had no idea where this was going but he liked the sound of it.

"You said you wouldn't say anything until I was done, I just wanted that to rest in your head before I asked you a big question. I want to know if you'll accept the plane tickets I bought for you to come and visit us here in New York and spend Christmas here. Not only that I don't want you to miss your duet that you guys do every year. I was figuring I could have you meet Kurt at the ice rink in Bryant Park. The tickets are already at the airport, you're flight leaves at three in the afternoon. If you decide to come let me know when you land." Burt was done and he knew what Blaine would do, but didn't want to know until he was actually in New York.

Blaine sat there speechless phone now in his hands not even against his ear. He had absolutely not expected this one bit, but he knew how Burt was. He finally started to talk again, but was trying to find his words.

"Burt I… I" he was still absolutely speechless, he had no idea how to say thank you or how to say that he accepted what Burt was giving him.

"Don't say anything just call me when you land. Blaine you're just as much my son as Kurt is I love you both and you'll get through this. Things happen for a reason. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He told him and hung up the phone.

"Burt I real…" He'd started to say but realized he was cut off by the call ending.


End file.
